


Mal Romance『Scourge×Rosy』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[ScouRosy/Posible Lemon]Del odio hacia al amor hay un solo paso , Scourge nunca creyó que eso de alguna manera le pasaría con la Psicópata Rosy The Rascal ,pero, por un pequeño accidente, un cambio de opinión por parte de ella y una convivencia solos por un tiempo puede llegar a surgir algo mas que "odio" entre ellos.Nota: La verdadera historia comienza a partir del capítulo 3.Los personajes utilizados a lo largo de la historia, pertenecen a Archie Comics Sega USA ©
Relationships: Rosy the Rascal/Scourge the Hedgehog





	1. Este soy yo: Scourge The Hedgehog

Scourge the Hedgehog, formalmente conocido como anti-Sonic o Evil-Sonic, es un personaje que aparece en la serie de cómics de Sonic, el erizo y su serie cómica spin-off publicado por Archie Comics. En la línea de tiempo pre-Súper Génesis Wave, Scourge es el Moebius contraparte de Sonic the Hedgehog, así como el gobernante de Moebius.

En sus primeros años, Scourge era un poco más que un rival a Sonic, con peleas ocasionales entre los dos erizos. Sin embargo, Scourge intentó robar la Esmeralda Maestra junto con Rouge the Bat. Scourge utiliza la energía del Caos de la esmeralda para convertirse intencionalmente más fuerte que Sonic, pero después de un golpe de bloqueo mientras que absorbe la energía de la esmeralda, Scourge se transforma en un individuo de tono verde que finalmente se distingue de Sonic.

**Historia**

**Ola Pre-Súper Génesis**

**Primeros años de vida**

En sus siete años de edad, el padre de Scourge Anti-Jules Hedgehog, había promovido en gran parte de la Gran Paz en la dimensión conocida anti-Mobius Debido a esto, Scourge tuvo apenas interacción con su padre, llamándolo "un hombre con palabras vacías ". Diez años después del comienzo de la Gran Paz, la dimensión se estancó, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Scourge para tomar el control de la dimensión. Asumiendo que anti-Jules fue asesinado por Scourge junto con l Anti-a Sally, luego contra el rey Max en su versión de la Zona del Silencio, y después de eso, se hizo cargo de la versión de Anti-Mobius de Mobotropolis. La única resistencia de los Anti-Freedom Fighters, fue el amable Julian Kintobor, a lo que los robots de barrido del veterinario limpiaron la basura y la contaminación de los Anti-Freedom Fighters.

**Interacciones con zonas alternas**

Anti-Sonic como aparentemente originalmente.

El mal- Sonic primero encontró al Sonic the Hedgehog del universo primordial, mientras que este último perdió un desvío a través de la interestatal cósmica (interestatal cósmica). Después de perderse en el camino, Sonic terminó en el universo de Anti-Mobius. Donde ambos brevemente lucharon entre sí hasta que el Dr. Kintobor ayudó a Sonic a aprehender su yo maligno. Sonic luego tuvo éxito su viaje a lo largo de la Interestatal Cósmica para volver a Mobius.

Más tarde, fue convocado por Robo Robotnik con la tarea de detener a todos sus homólogos de vigilancia de una mano gigante que activa el Borg gigante, una misión que acepta de buen modo y lo logra, Robo Robotnik teletransportó la mano a su base mientras Evil sonic distrajo a otro Sonics.

Más tarde aún, el Evil- Sonic viajó a Mobius Prime, esta vez acompañado por Anti-Sally, Anti-Tails, Anti-Rotor and Anti-Antoine, todos vestidos como Mobius-Prime. Mientras que Sonic, Tails y Antoine estuvieron ausentes en la realidad negativa tratando de llegar a la Zona del Silencio para rescatar King Max, y Sally estaba ocupada en el entrenamiento de los freedom-fighters sustitutos, las contrapartes malvadas comenzaron a aterrorizar a la gente del lugar. Sonic y los otros finalmente se presentaron y se enfrentaron a sus contrapartes y finalmente logran enviarlos de vuelta a la Anti-Mobius. El Evil- Sonic regreso en calidad de aliado del Dr. Robotnik, engañando anti-Knuckles en ayudar a robar las Esmeraldas del Caos de la isla flotante en Mobius Prime. Aunque el plan parecía factible en un primer momento, la buena naturaleza global anti-Knuckles y la ayuda de los freedom-fighters para derrotar al Evil- Sonic, dejándolo al cuidado de su contraparte.

Después de la muerte de Robotnik-Prime, Robo Robotnik reclutó a Evil sonic para ayudar a localizar los fragmentos del traje de batalla de Gigant Borg, tuvo que llamarlo una vez antes de frustrar un ejército de buenas versiones alternativas de sonic en su búsqueda para detener esa misma arma. Ya Derrotado por primera vez, Evil-Sonic resultó algo más competente en el segundo intento, amasando con éxito todo menos uno de los componentes Borg gigante. Desafortunadamente, él confundió otra alternativa de Robotnik para su empleador actual, y por lo tanto estaba atrapado en el Mobius de Sonic Underground. Liberado de prisión por Sonia the Hedgehog y Manic the Hedgehog, hermanos de Sonic desde esa dimensión, Evil-Sonic fue capturado una vez más, esta vez por la Zonic The Zone Cop,

Evil Sonic también apareció en la dimensión de Litigopolis, una ciudad gobernada por una versión computarizada del Dr. Robotnik conocido como J.U.D.G.E. (juez), Como de costumbre, el Evil Sonic se divertía con actos aleatorios de vandalismo, y el J.U.D.G.E. lo confundió con el Sonic Prime y por lo tanto tuvo a Sonic prisionero para castigarlo por el delito.

Escapar y noquear a Zonic, Evil- Sonic se dirigió a Mobius Prime, una vez más, sólo para caer en una batalla contra Antoine D'Coolette, que lo confundió con un sonic disfrazado tratando de ayudarle a impresionar a su padre. Después lo llevaron de nuevo a la zona sin más, sólo para salir y volver a la Anti-Mobius.

**Suplantación**

De vuelta en anti-Mobius, Evil Sonic fue confrontado por Patch, la versión anti-Freedom Fighters de Antoine y su rival de mucho tiempo. Cómodamente derrotar a su némesis, el Evil- Sonic elaboró un plan de venganza, noqueando a Antoine Prime y traerlo de vuelta a la Anti-Mobius dejando Patch en su lugar para atormentar a los dos. Patch rápidamente se adapto y aprovecho el poder otorgado por Evil-Sonic, quien realizó un cambio similar con su contraparte. Personificando a Sonic, el Evil- Sonic hizo avances en Bunnie Rabbot (quien en ese momento estaba tratando de inspirar celos en Patch, sin darse cuenta de que él no era el Antoine que amaba), Amy Rose, y un número de otras chicas en Knothole. Sin embargo, pronto centró sus planes en lo más atractivos que buscaba, a su juicio superficial, a la chica con la que todavía no se había reunido en Mobius Prime: Rouge the Bat.

No tiene la misma facilidad que con los otros de los otros objetivos del Evil- Sonic, Rouge estaba tan dispuesta a manipular al Evil- Sonic como también el usar de ella, y quería su ayuda en el robo de la Master Emerald de Angel Island. Listo para hacer cualquier cosa para satisfacer sus propios deseos, Evil- Sonic acepto, escondiéndose mientras Rouge distraía a Locke, Sin embargo, Sonic demostró más recursos que los que Evil- Sonic había anticipado, y volvió a Mobius Prime para dedicarse a su contraparte en una batalla. Los dos lucharon brevemente antes de que Locke, al darse cuenta del engaño de Rouge, apareció y utilizo la Esmeralda Maestra para teletransportar lejos a Evil- Sonic. Encontrado por Rouge, el erizo logró apaciguar a su decepción con una piedra preciosa más pequeño, y su asociación continuó

**Revelado como Scourge**

El próximo plan de Evil - Sonic y Rouge para poner las manos sobre la Esmeralda Maestra parecía como si fuera igualmente desastroso. Ambos ladrones, su interés en sí obviamente superada por su codicia y al final ambos fueron encontrados por locke en el Santuario de la Esmeralda. Terminaron en una lucha contra él, con Rouge teniendo la mayor parte de la ira del Guardián. En lugar de asistir a ella, el Evil- Sonic hecho para la propia Esmeralda y trató de convertirse en Súper utilizando su energía, declarándolo un regalo de cumpleaños para él mismo. Sus palabras exactas fueron "Lo siento Rouge, pero el cumpleañero consigue el pago en los bienes!" Locke intervino, golpeando el erizo con un golpe de Chaos-infused justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la condición plena de Super. Sin embargo, el erizo pronto se recuperó y se reveló como alcanzo algún tipo de transformación; con marcas individuales de ataque de Locke, su piel estaba ahora permanentemente verde y su fuerza se ha mejorado considerablemente.

Declarándose a sí mismo un " Scourge Real " y afirmando que el " evil-twin shtick (Comico gemelo malvado) " había terminado, él golpeó brutalmente a Locke sumido en la locura. Rouge le impidió hacer más, diciendo que por sus normas de no matarían, por lo que Scourge decidió que debía usar su nuevo poder para vengarse de alguien más: de Sonic. Por intuición, invocó Chaos Control con la Master Emerald y se transporta a sí mismo y a Rouge a Knothole. Alimentado con arrogancia, aunque él ayudó brevemente de Sonic derrotar al Croctobot que en cumpleaños de Eggman presento a Sonic que pronto se volvió hacia él. Sin embargo él entonces cometió el error de atacar a Shadow, y los dos se unieron a él. Luego se convirtió en abrumado cuando los otros freedon-fighters se unieron. En esto, también se enteró de que Shadow era considerablemente más violento y enojado que Sonic, y fue perseguido por el erizo furioso. Rouge le dijo que se teletransportaran de vuelta, pero él respondió que no podía sin una Esmeralda. Ella entonces le dijo que fuera más rápido y él respondió "Tal vez si yo no tengo este peso muerto para remolcar. "Escaparon ante la ira de Shadow cuando un portal Warp ring desconocido apareció y los dos saltaron a través de él.

**Trabajar con Finitevus**

Scourge junto con Fiona y los Destructix.

No mucho después de que Scourge había escapado de la ira de Shadow junto con Rouge, un anillo de urdimbre suministrado por el Doctor Finitevus llevó al dúo a un lugar desconocido donde Finitevus paró preguntando si estaban interesados en unirse a él en sus metas. Scourge se apresuró a apresurar el tiempo ya que implicaba dañar a Sonic en cualquier manera o forma . Gracias a su poder, Scourge se desempeñó como mano derecha Finitevus ', haciendo equipo con los Destructix en varias ocasiones. Su golpe más mordaz a Sonic y los demás se produjo cuando él reveló que él tenía una relación sentimental con Fiona Fox, quien luego se fue con él después de que hicieran una breve batalla con Sonic, Amy Rose, y Tails.

Scourge permanecería en Finitevus 'lado a pesar de los recelos de Fiona y sus propias dudas sobre los planes de Finitevus Temiendo que el plan de Finitevus podría fracasar, tras una buena jugada de su Warp Ring con la energía de la Master Emerald, y fue testigo de cómo Finitevus planeaba sobre cómo "corrumper" el mundo y su plan para "limpiar" (exterminar a) toda la vida en una ola de fuego esmeralda

Los temores de Scourge llegaron a su punto de ruptura durante la lucha entre Super Sonic y Enerjak. Scourge reconoció que con Enerjak en libertad, en ninguna parte en Mobius estaría a salvo, por lo que convenció Fiona dejar Mobius por completo. Scourge admitió que desde que su batalla con Sonic, había estado considerando profundamente los comentarios de Sonic sobre que ellos no eran tan diferentes. Sabiendo que había cambiado desde su transformación, Scourge opto por encontrar respuestas a las que él sabia como, y se fue con Fiona a través del Warp Ring mejorado, a los lugares donde las encontraria. Scourge prometió a Fiona, que sin embargo...sería divertido

**The Suppression Squad**

Scourge se sorprendido al darse cuenta de que él y Sonic en verdad no eran tan diferentes, regresó a la Anti-Mobius, la intención de distinguir y separar todo, desde sus contrapartes del Primer Mobius. En cuestión de días, Scourge tomó el control de todo el planeta, coronándose rey y haciendo Fiona su reina, y retomó el control de los anti-freedom fighters, el cambio de nombre y la remodelación de ellos en el Suppression Squad (Escuadrón de supresión). Tras robar un par de Globos de Mensajes, Scourge trazado, con la ayuda de Fiona, para lanzar un asalto e invadir a Freedom HQ. Cuando los mensajes se repararon y reactivaron, Scourge envió al Escuadrón por delante, que encontraron los defensores de la base sorprendidos y sin preparación. Una batalla campal se produjo, hasta que de Sonic regresó de sus deberes con los Chaotix en Nuevas Megaopolis para cambiar el rumbo, sólo para que Scourge haga su gran entrada y aparesca ante ellos. Scourge procedió a una batalla con Sonic, y en medio de la batalla, se dio a entender que él tiene algún incentivo desconocido que mantiene el Escuadrón leales a él. Con el tiempo la batalla campal entre los dos grupos llevó la base peligrosamente cerca del colapso, obligando a los freedom fighters a retirarse, dejando Scourge victorioso, aunque su burla hacia sonic le enfureció hasta el punto de que él prometió regresar para la venganza

**Tiempo en Mobius y la traición de The Suppression Squad**

Un par de días más tarde, Metal Sonic, bajo el control directo del Dr. Eggman, llegó y le dijo a anti-Miles que estaba allí para ver a Sonic. Anti-Miles, en cambio, Scourge fue convocado para informarle que Metal Sonic había llegado a la escena. Eggman tenía a Metal Sonic atacando a Scourge, diciendo: "¿Por qué dejar pasar un erizo arrogante por otro?" Cuando se enfrentaron, el propio de Sonic llegó, la intención de luchar contra Scourge y volver a tomar el Freedom HQ por su cuenta, como Consejo de Acorn optó por centrar sus ataques en Nueva Megaopolis y dudaban que Scourge haría sus ganancias en Mobius tan fácilmente como en "Moebius ". Scourge fue manipulado por Miles en ordenar el Escuadrón de Supresión para permitirse pelear con Metal Sonic, pero pronto se vio fuera de convate. Sonic lo salvó en el último segundo, y ofreció otra tregua temporal. Scourge le dijo a Sonic que guardara su simpatía, que él estaba dispuesto a reventar dos cabezas de "sonic" al mismo tiempo. Metal Sonic se sentía de la misma manera, y Sonic se encontró luchando contra ambos. Durante la pelea, Scourge sugirió que Sonic se uniera a él y conquistar Mobius, y entonces ellos podrían trabajar juntos para conquistar el Multiverso. Antes de Sonic podría dar su respuesta, Eggman envió refuerzos para hacer frente a los dos erizos en forma de metal Scourge.

La batalla comenzó de nuevo, con los duplicados robóticos sostiene rápidamente su propia cuenta. Sonic preguntó a Scourge a que reconsiderara la tregua, pero en lugar de Scourge le señalóa Sonic no había contestado a su pregunta sobre la conquista de Mobius y luego el Multiverso. Sonic no se negó, como tal, en vez insistiendo en que era demasiado preocupado con el presente en estos momentos. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Scourge lo tomó como un "sí". A medida que la batalla amplificado, el temperamento de Scourge comenzó a estallar, negándose a dar los duplicados robóticos ningún motivo cuando la batalla comenzó dañar la freedomHQ. Scourge también arrogantemente insistió a Fiona que podía manejarlos, cuando ella le preguntó si ella y el Escuadrón debe intervenir. Al final, sin embargo, él se rompió y le pidió al pelotón en busca de ayuda, lo que lleva a Metal Sonic y metal Scourge a su destrucción

No mucho tiempo después, Scourge envió anti-Miles de bombardear la Nueva Mobotropolis. Pero cuando anti-Miles regresó, al parecer, era perseguido por los freedom fighters, él y el resto de la plantilla, a excepción de Fiona, reveló su traición planificada. Enojados con Scourge por abusar de ellos constantemente, lo atacaron junto a los freedom fighters. Al principio, Scourge y Fiona estaban recibiendo la ventaja en contra de ambos equipos, pero de Sonic regresó de su viaje a Moebius y atacaron a Scourge. Sin embargo, Boomer criticó a ambos erizos y Anti-Miles los echó en el portal que conduce de nuevo a Moebius antes de que fuera cerrada. Scourge, ahora atrapado en Moebius con Sonic y Amy, prometió vengarse de su equipo, pero luego miró con miedo a su vieja acosadora, Rosy Rascal, quien dijo a Scourge que tenía una " extra- especial smash" para él

**Transformación en Super y derrota**

La pelea fue interrumpida cuando Shadow llegó usando Chaos Control. A pesar de que en realidad estaba buscando la Zona Especial, Sonic le preguntó si quería destruir a Scourge, a lo que Shadow accedió. Metal Sonic llegó más tarde, seguido por Silver ,Rob ,Amy y Rosy. Silver confuso no pudo determinar cuál era Sonic, y trató de pedir a los demás que se encontraban luchando. Por lo que ellos no le hicieron caso, se enojó e impaciente y se los capturó con sus poderes psíquicos. Silver dijo que había llegado desde el futuro para destruir a Sonic y a continuación atacó de Sonic. Rob amenazó a silver para una explicación y Silver declaró que durante este momento uno de los legendarios freedom fighters los traicionara y destruirá condenando el futuro. A continuación, declaró que sólo Sonic fue recordado por haber tenido ese tipo de poder. Sin embargo, Scourge saltó y atacó a dos de ellos, alegando que Silver debe usar sus poderes para darse a sí mismo "un corte de pelo menos estúpido". Poco después, Sonic hizo una propuesta a todos para que dejen de atacarse unos a otros y estrictamente acabar con Scourge. Pero Scourge no se dio por vencido. Él corrió a la sala del trono, seguido de Sonic y Shadow. Scourge volvió a las tablas en todo el mundo, diciendo que coloca el Anarchy Beryl en su trono. Este logró convertir a Scourge en una forma más fuerte: Super Scourge.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los numerosos erizos no eran rival para Super Scourge, que derrotó a todos ellos. Súper Scourge procedió a derrotar a la fuerza combinada de los freedom fighters de Knothole y a Suppression squad (menos a rotor y Fiona), que había regresado a la Anti-Mobius con la expectativa de que Scourge fuera derrotado. Aunque parecía ser imbatible, Sonic finalmente se dio cuenta de la Anarchy Beryl tendría un efecto diferente (y negativo) en Scourge como para contrastar el efecto positivo de las Esmeraldas del Caos tuvo en él una vez que terminó la transformación. Atraer Súper Scourge lejos de los demás, Sonic logró engañar a Scourge y destransformarlo. Como especuló de Sonic, el Anarchy Beryl le escurre la energía que le quedaba dejándolo en su forma normal y vulnerable. Sonic posteriormente derrotó fácilmente a Scourge y lo capturaron

**Bloqueo de la Zone**

Mientras que Sonic hablaba sobre Scourge a los Zone cops de la Carretera Cosmica , Scourge se soltó y trató de escapar, pero él y Sonic fueron arrestados luego por los Zone Cops Zector y Zespio para pasar por zonas durante un bloqueo de la zona. Los policías entonces tomaron Sonic y Scourge para ver Zonic a través de un Warp ring. Llegan en una ruined No Zone y Scourge logra escapar por patear a los otros fuera del camino y los intentos de destruir totalmente la zona sin antes de pasar al mundo de Sonic. Sonic y los Zone cops se encuentran con Zonic y su lucha contra Scourge . Lo capturan rápidamente gracias a las habilidades de Sonic y el especial control collar de Zonic. A causa de la mutación de Scourge , que ahora se ha convertido en un comodín en el "esquema cósmico" Scourge dijo que él era "Sonic the Hedgehog en todo su potencial." antes de ser llevado a la cárcel.

**El reventar fuera de la prisión**

Gracias a su control collar (collar de control) y sus picos comenzaba a cortar, Scourge era ahora la parte inferior de la cadena alimentaria en la cárcel y fue intimidado constantemente. Fiona y los Destructix llegaron a liberarlo. Scourge estaba furioso, convencido de que iba a ser golpeado más por tratar de formar una banda, pero Fiona le convenció para ayudar a hacer un plan de volver a escuchar. Después de ganar a los Destructix de vuelta, los seis rompieron fuera de la cárcel. Fiona dice que tienen que trabajar para el Dr. Finitevus, pero Scourge arroja la idea de lado, diciendo que él es el líder ahora. Con eso, él y su nueva banda empezar a hacer planes sobre Moebius y Mobius.

** . **

** . **


	2. Esta soy yo Rosy The Rascal

**Historia**

· **Aumento de la edad.**

Rosy y Amy comparten escenarios históricos similares. Al igual que Amy, Anti-Amy utilizó un timbre especial (no se sabe si fue la versión de Anti-Mobius del Anillo de bellotas o no) para hacerse más vieja, así que Scourge no pasaría por alto sus ataques. Sin embargo, la sacudida de la energía del anillo mágico hizo que Rosy se volviera loca.

**Buscada por Sonic y Amy**

Rosy acechaba alrededor de Castle Mobius 'Acorn, esperando que Scourge volviera a ella. Sonic the Hedgehog y Amy, con la ayuda de Buns Rabbot, intentó reclutarla para ayudar a la derrota de Scourge y su Squad, que había invadido recientemente Freedom HQ en el primer Mobius. Cuando se le preguntó por su ayuda, Anti-Amy explica que Scourge ignora a menudo sus ataques, razón por la que utiliza el "anillo especial" para hacerse mayor. Sin embargo, Sonic observó que hubo efectos secundarios a esto, ya que Rosy no se ve o actúa más. Ella reveló que la transformación ha ido mal, lo que la hizo volverse psicológicamente inestable, por lo que comenzaron a atacar el trío.

Durante la batalla, después de Sonic intentó razonar con ella que él es un buen tipo, Rosy respondió: "Eres un Sonic! Mi Scourge es un Sonic! Quiero romper Sonics!" Amy replicó, diciendo que eran como hermanas que son homólogos, pero Rosy quería matar a Sonic a pesar de todo. Cuando los cuatro participan en la batalla, buns utilizó su espuma revuelta en un intento por evitar que se mueva, aunque Rosy simplemente destruyó la espuma con su martillo. Después de esto, Amy llegó a mantener Rosy tan distraída que Buns y Sonic podían localizar los Mensajes Globe que habían sido robados de Lucha contra Robotnik antes. Buns estaba preocupa por dejar a Amy a luchar por ella misma, cuando Sonic le informó que podía cuidar de sí misma. Buns entonces protegido de Sonic mientras él iba a través de los Mensajes mundo para ver lo que estaba pasando en Mobius.

La batalla se perdió pronto sin embargo, como Rosy rompió martillo de Amy. Así como Rosy nota los Mensajes Globe y estaba a punto de romperlos, buns se puso en el camino para dar tiempo a Amy para volver con Sonic. Sin embargo, debido a la traición de la Suppression Squad , Scourge fue enviado de vuelta a su mundo junto con Sonic antes de apagar el Globe and Mensajes estrellas. Al igual que Scourge se enojó por la traición de su equipo, el grupo se dio cuenta que Rosy había derrotado a Buns ', destrozando la Unidad de Cuidados Omega, dejándola impotente.

Scourge miraba con temor como Rosy preparándose para ganar su venganza por haber sido ignorada durante tanto tiempo, pero se las arregló para defenderse de ella. La pelea fue interrumpida cuando llegó Shadow utilizando el control del Caos. A pesar de que en realidad estaba buscando la Zona Especial, Sonic se le preguntó si quería ayudar en la derrota de Scourge, a la que él está de acuerdo. Tras la llegada de Metal Sonic, Rob O' the Hedge, y Silver the Hedgehog, Rosy estaba convencida junto con el resto de ellos para trabajar juntos y derrotar a Scourge, llamando Sonic the "bestest". Scourge, negándose a rendirse, utiliza el Beryl anarquía en su trono de transformarse en Súper Scourge.

Fue derrotada temporalmente por Super Scourge, pero se recuperó rápidamente y trató de "aplastar" a él, pero invulnerabilidad de Scourge prevenía esto y él la arrojó contra una pared donde cayó en la inconsciencia. A raíz de esto, ella estaba atada por Rob O' the Hedge. En el blog del equipo de Archie cuando Rose se le preguntó sobre lo que pasó con Rosy, Froggy respondió y dijo: "Rosy escapó a la selva de Moebius para aterrorizar a la Suppression Squad otro día.

** Rosy Pov **

Después de mi patética huida porque fue realmente patética, caminé un largo tiempo por el bosque nublado más bien una extensa selva oscura y media tétrica, Scourgey realmente me las pagaría por no haberme dejado que lo matara con mi martillo y era más se atrevió a burlarse de mí, creí que haber crecido me ayudaría pero aun necesito ser mas adulta para poder acabar con él de una vez por todas.

-**Entonces ¿cómo puedo vengarme de mi Scourgey?**-Mencioné pensativa sin dejar de caminar, el terreno se volvía lodoso y algo incomodo, además que mi martillo estaba todo sucio.

No tenía un plan, ni siquiera sabía que iba hacer en estos momentos ya que no tenía un lugar al cual regresar ni mucho menos donde vivir, totalmente sola en esta selva o al menos eso pensaba porque si saliera algo para atacarme su vida estaría condenado con un solo golpe de mi martillo verde en forma de pico. Tenía que hablar soy demasiado estúpida solo segundos después de haber pensado eso, me emboscó una manada de lobos salvajes genéticamente alterados, suponiéndolo de seguro eran Zoomorfos pero tuvieron la desgracia de caer en manos de ese científico Robotnik que tanto mencionaba Scourgey.

Levanté mi enorme martillo preparada para lo que fuera , no era que tuviera miedo pero habían mas allá de lo que pudiera contar , estaba totalmente rodeada pero no indefensa ; El primer lobo me atacó pero yo con un fuerte martillazo lo golpee tan fuerte en el estomago que toda esa sangre me empapo completamente , aparté el cuerpo sin vida del animal y sonreí divertida lamiendo ese liquido carmesí vital para cada ser vivo , al menos tendría un poco de diversión y practica para acabar con mi Scourgey

Mas lobos me atacaban sin piedad, algunos lograron lastimarme pero yo en cambio terminaba con su patética existencia de un solo martillazo haciendo derramar sangre por doquier hasta varios de sus órganos, poco a poco la cantidad disminuía a cantidad ya los únicos que quedaban terminaron de sucumbir por mí, lastima me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Me siento algo cansada, respiraba entrecortadamente, sosteniendo temblorosa mi martillo, sucia, cansada, hambrienta que mas me podía pasar a estas alturas; Oigo un pequeño trueno sobre mí, dirigí mi vista hacia los cielos rodeado de nubes negras, una gota no tardo en caerme en la nariz para después ser cientos o quizás miles empapándome por completo.

\- **¡GENIAL!** -Grité furiosa - **¿Es que todo piensa ser peor?**

Ahora si era oficial estaba cansada, hambrienta, empapada y con frio sola en la selva, mi día empeoraba a cada momento, decidí guardar mi martillo y seguir caminando no tenia de otra, mi mala suerte era indescriptible. Caminé demasiado, diría que un par de horas los párpados me comenzaban a pesar estaba a mi limite creía que iba a morir en estos momentos, y lo peor sin haberme vengado.

Mis ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron cuando encontré una casita de madera en el medio de la nada, no me importaba quien viviera ahí pero seria mía de todos modos, con mis últimas fuerzas saqué mi martillo dispuesta a adueñarme, toqué la puerta esperando que alguien me contestara y nada, entonces puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y la gire lentamente hasta quedar totalmente abierta.

-**Hola...**-Murmuré esperando una respuesta, mi saludo resonó como un eco, entre más adentro para comprobar, todo estaba algo desordenado, tampoco era la gran cosa pero por ahora me era suficiente-** ¿****Me pregunto quién habrá vivido aquí?**

En la cabaña había un sofá simple, había una sola habitación con una cama matrimonial y un espejo a los lados mas varias mesitas de noche, un closet con varias vestimentas que por alguna razón eran de mi agrado y por ultimo con un pequeño baño incluido, la cocina tenía un refrigerador no tan grande , una estufa , y para mi sorpresa todo funcionaba a la perfección ,mi suerte de alguna manera mejoraba a cada segundo .

Me despojé de todas mis prendas y fui directo al baño de mi ahora habitación, esperando que también tuviera agua caliente o tan siquiera agua para limpiarme de toda esta mugre de bosque. Qué suerte que había agua y lo mejor caliente se sentía realmente bien.

\- **¿Quién sería tan tonto para abandonar todo esto?**

Salí de la ducha ,me cubrí con una toalla no me importaba de quine era ya todo me pertenecía , salí del baño y fui al closet a ponerme una piyama naranja de dos piezas ,luego fui a la cocina abrí el refrigerador , lo cual tenía comida ,busque la fecha de vencimiento y aun faltaba algunos días por lo que aun era comestible , me prepare algunos Sándwiches con Jamón y aderezo acompañado de jugo de naranja , ya con el estomago lleno se me entraron unas tremendas ganas de Dormir , me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbe a la cama ,me acobije con las sabanas y cerré los ojos totalmente atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-2 Semanas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sorprendentemente el tiempo en esa cabaña paso volando, y hasta ahora nadie había venido a reclamarme nada aun así no se las regresaría, en ese tiempo tuve que limpiar la casa con todo mi pesa, además de eso encontré varios caminos para llegar al castillo de Scourgey y hasta la misma ciudad, no es que tenga dinero pero conseguí suficiente comida para un par de meses y si me preguntaran, solo un pequeño secreto de mi parte les respondería.

Recuerdo que una semana antes me había propuesto a volverme más fuerte, ya que la próxima vez que vería a mi Scourgey seria todo o nada mis habilidades aumentaron considerablemente, pero lo mejor de todo esto es que por fin soy más adulta.

**Flashback**

En una de mis caminadas de reconocimiento, encontré una extraña cueva, la curiosidad me mataba y decidí explorarla, era muy oscura, tétrica pero sobre todo su contenido me dejo sumamente impactada, era nada más y nada menos que Anillos especiales Acorn.

-**Espero que aun funcionen**-Dije tomándolos con cuidado, se veían muy viejos y todo indicaba que no servían.

O eso creía

De la nada una fuerte Luz dorada con tono verdoso me rodeo a su totalidad, mi cabeza me dolía a montones, pero después de unos segundos todo se detuvo, me puse de pie con dificultad y toque partes de mi cuerpo, principalmente mis púas rosadas que ahora estaban largas y peinadas, mis ropas se encogieron, mi cuerpo ya no era de una niña de 12 años, viendo mi reflejo en un charco de agua parecía de 15 años.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día mi vida cambio radicalmente, con todo ello mi locura, estoy mas cuerda pero no del todo, yo diría que mas malvada, sádica, estratégica y manipuladora, creo que sin ese cambio no tendría una oportunidad destruir a mi Scourgey y cumplir mi venganza, mi cuerpo mas adulto no es nada comparado con mi nueva fuerza, ya con todo esto estoy lista para comenzar con todo porque me vengare no solo de Scourge sino también de todos los Sonics que encuentre simplemente no quedara ninguno de ellos no les daré ese privilegio.

\- **¿Que puedo decir? , ¡Me encanta romper Sonics!**

** . **

** . **


	3. Reencuentro indeseable I

** . **

El Anti-Mobius mejor conocido como Moebius, era un lugar totalmente diferente al conocido Mobius-Prime, la mayor parte solo habían tinieblas, crímenes y desorden en esa dimensión paralela. En el castillo real, el rey conocido como Scourge el Anti-Sonic, estaba sentado en su trono, aburrido y molesto. No entendía porque aun no se le ocurría nada para dominar el Mobius- Prime, debió de hacerle caso a Fiona sobre trabajar para Finitevus, pero su orgullo era más grande para aceptar ser mandado por alguien más.

Un suspiro, que más bien sonaba mas como un gruñido salió de sus labios, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con clara molestia e irritación. ¿Qué tan difícil era conquistar una dimensión alterna? Pero con Sonic y los Luchadores de la libertad, se la ponían más difícil de lo que pensaba. Entonces una idea surcó por su mente, derrocar a su antigua banda y volverlos de nuevo sus subordinados, la traición no era perdón para él. Solo los utilizaría como perros callejeros y los botaría cuando ya no los necesite, un plan sencillo.

En la sala del trono irrumpió sin ninguna educación una Zorra de color rojo, de unos ojos azules intensos con un traje negra, muy conocida para él: su novia Fiona Fox. Se acercó coquetamente a su Babe y se sentó en sus piernas plantándole un apasionado beso en sus labios, que fue bien correspondido de su parte.

-**Si sigues enojante, te saldrán arrugas Babe**-Mencionó divertida alejándose lentamente de sus labios.

-**Tu igual de juguetona ¿eh Fiona?** -Indagó con una sonrisa burlona.

-**No ha pasado mucho desde entonces, solo 2 meses, no deberías de estar tan preocupado**.

-**Mientras ese infeliz de Sonic este de lo mejor en el Mobius-Prime, no estaré tranquilo, necesito un plan para invadirlos y destruirlos a todos**-No era seguro contarlo su idea a Fiona al menos por todavía.

Fiona suspiró resignada, apartándose de sus piernas y cruzándose de brazos.

-**Esto te pasa por no seguir mi idea.**

-**No vuelvas con eso**-Frunció el ceño-**Tú mejor que nadie, me conoce para saber que no iba aceptar de todos modos**-Se paró del trono y la miró fijamente.

-**Tienes raz...**-No puedo terminar, porque las puertas se abrieron violentamente dejando pasar al resto de la pandilla- **¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba.**

-**Oh lo siento My Lady por interrumpirla**\- Se burló con sarcasmo haciendo una reverencia, un Halcón de plumas azules con ojos del mismo color, con guantes y botas rojas-**De Señorita no tienes nada ¡Ha!**

\- **¡Cállate Predator! **-Gritó molesta.

-**Buena esa**-Sonrió un lince de color marrón claro/Bronceado con un hocico más ligero y frontal, tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules, así como orejas negras y cejas puntiagudas. Su atuendo consiste en guantes de color azul claro y zapatos / botas adornadas con rayos amarillos.

-**Gracias Lightning.**

-**Ahora sí; Lo que me faltaba, el rayito defensor**-Un vena a punto de estallar apareció en su sien.

Una rana de color verde claro y extremidades largas, vestido con un pantalón marrón, con guantes y un gorro de aviador del mismo color, con una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, no se paraba de reírse como psicópata, nada nuevo realmente dada su personalidad.

-**Y aquí vamos de nuevo**-Suspiró un gran gorila marrón con ojos azules, con pantalones de camuflaje verdes, botas de combate pesado, casco y una bandolera verde claro colgada en el hombro derecho.

-**Vamos Simian, es solo una broma**-Comentó el halcón- **Después de todo, no hemos hecho nada interesante en semanas.**

El gorila iba a contentas pero fue interrumpido por un grito histérico de Fiona.

-** ¡¿Alguien puede callar a Frog?!**

-**No es necesario, me callo cuando quiera**-Contestó la rana sin dejar de reírse.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo irritante no solo para Fiona, sino para Scourge, sus lacayos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, y sabía muy bien que no terminarían en un rato, solo le quedaba una opción y era alejarse lo más que pudiera de ellos por unas cuantas horas. Sin más salió de la sala, dejándolos discutir hasta que se cansaran y se dispuso a salir del castillo. Hacer una que otras maldades a su alrededor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Rosy Pov**

Estaba afuera de mi casa, entrenando una de las tantas veces que lo hacía últimamente en estas semanas. Poco a poco me acostumbraba a mi nuevo yo, no era tan difícil, pero a veces me costaba. De vez en cuando salía de la selva para espiar al castillo de Scourgey, era muy raro que todo estuviera tan tranquilo, al parecer planeaban algo grande relacionado con la conquista del Mobius-Prime, o simplemente no sabían qué hacer.

Yo sinceramente esperaba lo primero.

Así yo podía no solo vengarme, sino también arruinar sus planes. Se lo merecerían, eso y más. Una risa extravagante salió de mis labios, mientras que con mi martillo picudo golpeaba una enorme roca y la hacía añicos. Sudaba un poco y respiraba entrecortadamente. Pero los resultados obtenidos me dejaron en parte complacida.

Respiré con profundidad y decidí terminar por hoy. Tomé mi botella de agua del suelo y me la bebí con rapidez, exterminando mi endemoniada sed.

Ansiaba el día de mi encuentro con él, tan solo unos días más e invadiría el castillo con sed de sangre. Ahora se me antojo cazar criaturas del bosque, estando encerrada aquí, no tenía muchas opciones para divertirme. Entrenar se volvía aburrido después de un tiempo.

Así que, cogí mi martillo y me adentre mas a la selva alejándome de mi casa. Caminando a paso lento, buscando con la mirada mis futuras víctimas.

Mientras avanzaba, comencé a sentir una extraña incomodidad en el ambiente, algo estaba mal. La tensión si era posible, se podía cortar con un cuchillo, además que la reciente niebla no ayudaba en nada.

De pronto un extraño olor a Hierro inundo mis fosas nasales, de seguro eran esos lobos mutados atacando a alguien, pero no olía como su sangre, pues era fétida mesclada con petróleo, y los Zoomorfos o criaturas olían a Hierro. Dos olores mezclados, esto no podía ser normal.

Corrí en seguida al origen de ese olor, esquivando arbole, arbustos y troncos tirados en el suelo. Dure algunos minutos, pues la posición estaba muy lejos.

Me paré en seco sosteniendo mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera anterior, luego miré al frente en un prado muerto, abriendo mis parpados en par, totalmente sorprendida e impactada.

-**Tsk, ensuciaron mi chaqueta favorita con su estúpida sangre.**

Era él.

Salí de los arbustos con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada ensombrecida, riéndome como psicópata, al parecer él se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la pradera.

-**Tiempo sin verte Scourgey.**

Movió sus orejas rápidamente y se giró al verme, no podía describir bien su mirada, pero el asombro era claro.

\- **¡¿Rosy?!**

No me di tiempo de contestar, solo me lancé en ataque para atravesarlo con mi martillo, después de tanto tiempo lo tenía enfrente. Los días se adelantaron, pero no se podía evitar lo que era inevitable.

** . **

**.**


	4. Reencuentro indeseable II

** .   
**

**Scourge Pov**

Tsk, lo que me faltaba, no poder estar tranquilo en mi castillo. Hay días que no era difícil aguantarlos, pero hoy no era ese día, solo quería calma para pensar mi siguiente movimiento. ¡¿Es tan difícil de pedir?! Joder, ¿por qué demonios eran tan irritantes?

Dejando mi mal humor de lado, era mi equipo después de todo, y no todo era color de rosa.

Rosa

Ahora que lo pensaba, el demonio rosa no había aparecido desde el incidente con mi súper forma, no sé porque me indago esto ahora.

Estiré mis piernas listo para salir a la velocidad del sonido, saliendo por completo de mi castillo que se volvió una protesta pública con sus estúpidas discusiones.

Corrí por la ciudad más cercana, haciendo alborotos en tan solo segundos, extrañaba esto como nunca.

Luego de unos minutos, decidí partir para otro lado. No tenía en mente cual, solo me deje llevar de mis piernas.

Al parecer me guiaron a una profunda selva, era muy extraña, la niebla alrededor no me daba una pisca de confianza, pero tampoco soy un cobarde para huir del peligro sin haberme burlado de él. Simplemente caminé observando mí alrededor, podía oír respiraciones y sentir como si me estuvieran observando, a punto de emboscarme como una presa indefensa.

Pobres ilusos.

Llegué a un punto donde había un prado muerto a mí alrededor, desde las sombras de los arbustos, salían unos lobos de extraña apariencia, genéticamente alterados, al parecer experimentos fallidos.

Gruñían en tono amenazante, rodeándome y acercándoseme lentamente. Yo sonreía con confianza y burla.

Solo un segundo y se lanzaron en ataque con su garras filosas, yo las esquive con facilidad con un salto hacia atrás, luego los patee fuertemente la mandibulada haciéndolos sangrar de inmediato. Pero uno de ellos me rasguño mi pierna derecha provocando que sangrara mesclando ambos olores en el aire.

Yo gruñí de molestia, y me envolví en una bola, utilizando mi Spin Dash seguido de un Spin Atack acabando con todos ellos con varios ataques veloces. Esparciendo toda su sangre negra alrededor y sus cuerpos sin vida.

—Tsk, ensuciaron mi chaqueta favorita con su estúpida sangre.

Joder, lo que me faltaba. Cuando creía haberme recuperado de mi mal humor, este vuelve peor que antes.

De un momento a otro, oí unos pasos acercándose. Ahora si se volvió personal con esas bestias. Pero para mi sorpresa una voz femenina habló a mis espaldas.

—Tiempo sin verte Scourgey.

Mis orejas se movieron inquietas. Tratando de reconocer esa voz que por más loco que sonara, no me era tan desconocida. Volteé rápidamente y lo que vi me dejo más que impactado. Una eriza rosa con buen cuerpo a decir verdad, con una apariencia aterradoramente parecida a Rosy The Rascal ¿pero no podía ser ella?

¡¿O sí?!

No tenía sentido, ella era una niñita molesta, no una adolecente candente. Joder ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando en un momento así?!

— ¡¿Rosy?!

Las palabras salieron de mi boca en un gritó de asombro, esperando que la desconocida aparentemente no tan desconocida me contestara. Pero la verdad fue otra, solo un parpadeo se me lanzó para atacarme con un martillo gigante de color verde y en forma de pico.

Definitivamente si era Rosy the Rascal.

** . **

** . **


	5. Accidente Inesperado

**.**

El martillo verde en forma de pico logró rosarle en su brazo derecho haciéndole una pequeña cortada, que comenzaba a brotar sangre. Fue demasiado rápido, y eso que él tenía unos reflejos asombrosos. Podía ver la mirada esmeralda de Rosy brillar con intensidad y sed de sangre. Su Martillo quedo enterrado en la tierra por la fuerza del golpe, estaba segura que le iba a impactar, sin embargo, estaba lejos de alcanzar la velocidad de Scourge. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, mientras con fuerza abrumadora desentierra el martillo y lo coloca en su hombro.

—"Okey, Okey, esto no puede estar pasando" —Esos fueron los primeros pensamientos que cruzaron su mente; confundido ¿Cómo pudo ella cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

No dejaba de observar su buen cuerpo mientras usaba su antigua ropa que le quedaba algo pequeña, dejando ver su estomago. Usaba unas medias largas de color blanco con unos zapatos azules con un lazo blanco en el medio. Y otro lazo fino de color rojo donde estaba su antigua diadema del mismo color. Sus labios eran pintados ligeramente por un labial rosa pálido, haciéndolos tentadores. Se abofeteó mentalmente. Tal vez esa no era Rosy, quizás era una hermana mayor pérdida ¿Tal vez?

Eso fue estúpido de su parte. Se limpió la sangre de su brazo sin importancia y, guiándose de su conciencia curiosa, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿En verdad eres Rosy The Rascal?

Rosy sonrió burlonamente, dándose cuenta que él era realmente estúpido. — ¿Tú qué crees Scourgey? —Se rió en carcajadas muy similar a una Psicópata, mientras sostenía el martillo picudo con ambas manos apretándolo con fuerza.

Sin duda, era ella. Pero no entendía el cambio.

¡Esperen!

¡Ya recuerda!

Esa chiquilla de Rosy debió encontrar más de esos anillos especiales Acorn para crecer. Tenía mucho sentido. Se limpió su chaqueta de cuero con superioridad mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol en su cabeza, por último volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, mirándola como si no fuera nadie importante. Rosy frunció el seño por eso.

—Eres muy lista Rosy. Por un momento casi me logras engañar, usaste esos anillos mágicos ¿cierto? Después de todo, sigues siendo una niña molesta.

¡Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso!

Rosy gruñó de molestia por lo bajo, sin embargo, ella se encargaría de borrarle esa sonrisa de arrogancia que adornaba su rostro rebelde.

— ¡Ya lo veremos!

Con velocidad fue a atacarlo con su verde martillo, no obstante, sus ataques eran esquivados con velocidad por él haciéndola enojar mas. El suelo se estaba llenando de hoyos por sus ataques fallidos. Scourge se burlaba de Rosy, pero, por su confianza y uno de sus descuidos, ella aprovechó un punto ciego y lo golpeó en el estomago con suma fuerza, arrojándolo a un árbol que estaba lejos de ellos, rompiendo el tronco en el acto.

Scourge escupió saliva y algo de sangre por el golpe, se sostuvo el estomago con ambas manos enguantadas, y lo observó encontrándolo lastimado al punto te cubrir sus cicatrices.

—Tsk ¡maldita seas Rosy! —Gritó colérico, joder esa se las pagaría y con creces. Se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor y esquivó otro ataque potencialmente mortal. Rosy casi lo atravesaba con el martillo, si tan solo hubiera sido unos segundos mas rápida, hubiera acabado con él de una vez por todas.

Lamentablemente, su martillo se atoró con el tronco gigante y parte del suelo lodoso, Scourge con una sonrisa malvada se aprovechó para golpearla con una fuerte patada en la espalda de ella, alejándola de su preciada arma. Rosy rodó y rodó unos segundos ensuciándose y golpeándose con rocas filosas hasta impactar en una piedra de gran tamaño, agrietándola en el acto.

Tosió algo de sangre y sintió que perdía la conciencia. Su respiración se aceleraba a tal punto que le costaba respirar. Tal vez se había roto algunos huesos y estaba por tener una hemorragia interna, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad era enorme sin contar que su entrenamiento fue rigoroso para soportar ese ataque y más. Que no crea que perdería tan fácilmente. Es más, ella NO perdería pase lo que pase.

Scourge, con algo de esfuerzo levantó el martillo -Que parecía que pesaba demasiado para alguien como Rosy- Y lo arrojó a un acantilando cercano con su Spin Atack ¿Quién dijo que él peleaba limpio? El no es el Sonic-Prime, sino todo lo contrario a él.

Con tranquilidad y arrogancia caminó donde había impactado Rosy. La vio poniéndose de pie con dificultad y sonrió de lado. Le daba algo de pena, pero ella comenzó con eso y tenía que pagar las consecuencias por enfrentarlo y lastimarlo.

—Mejor ríndete y pídeme piedad, quizás te deje con vida.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me ganaste? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa confiada, sosteniéndose parte de su abdomen.

—Oh No lo sé. Tal vez el hecho de que estas hecha mierda y que no tienes tu preciado martillo contigo. Ya me encargué de él y no tienes con que atacarme, al menos que no sepas con quien te estás metiendo.

Scourge estaba demasiado confiado y sabía que ella le rogaría. Después de todo ¿Qué podía salir mal a estas alturas?

Grave error.

Escuchaba la risa maniática y sin cordura de Rosy. Tal parecía que seguía igual de loca como antes, pero sobre toda una completa estúpida.

—Ay Scourgey, tu ego es tan grande que no te deja ver la realidad—Se dejó de reír mirando como Scourge levantaba una de sus cejas sin comprender nada. Notó como su sonrisa se borraba al verla invocar un doble martillo verde en forma de pico

— ¿C-Como...?—Apenas articuló.

—Hahahahaha—Nuevamente oyó la risa psicópata de ella, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él de una manera amenazante. Sus ojos perdieron brillo y se ensombrecieron. Por primera vez, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda su columna vertebral.

De todas maneras, no dejaría que ella siguiera con vida después de tal humillación. Frunció el ceño y se preparó para correr velozmente hacía Rosy y golpearla. Dio un salto, y con su Spin Atack hizo un ataque directo esperando romper el martillo por la fuerza de su ataque. No se esperaba que ella estuviera resistiéndolo por algunos segundos. Rosy sabiendo que no duraría mucho más, se hizo a un lado esquivándolo.

Scourge volvió a su forma normal después de pegarse cómicamente con un tronco, se acomodó su chaqueta y con su súper velocidad fue donde Rosy para atacarla. Hizo un remolino de color verde, y la encerró en el impidiéndola salir. Luego le propinó una patada en el estomago. La eriza rosa saltó hacia atrás para no golpearse de gravedad, luego, sosteniendo el medio del mango del martillo, lo golpeó con la parte superior de este. La punta se clavó en su muslo izquierdo, sangrando inmediatamente después del golpe. Scourge se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar de dolor. Ahora ya no podía correr con su supervelocidad. Estaría jodido si la cosa seguía así.

Con su Spin Dash golpeó algunos troncos tirándolos en el aire y lanzándoselos para aplastarla con eso. Ella con su martillo los partía a la mitad con facilidad -unos más que otros- girando en un remolino con su arma para defenderse de los objetos.

Ya dejando de girar -Porque los troncos dejaron de venir- Duró unos segundos para recuperarse del movimiento, ya que estaba un poco mareada. Scourge notando las circunstancias a su favor, corrió con dolor hacia ella y le propinó un puño en su rostro haciéndola caer. Se colocó encima de ella sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas y dejándola inmovilizada. Rosy forcejeó y no pudo evitar soltar su martillo. Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para invocar otro.

— ¡Suéltame maldita sea! —Pidió, más bien ordenó con odio y rencor.

— ¡No lo haré!

Rosy le comenzó a maldecir diciéndoles malas palabras una peor que la otra. Scourge solo se reía de ella, porque aún no se liberaba de su agarre. Seguía siendo una chica después de todo. Y él seguía siendo mayor que ella para su mala suerte. Pero frunció el ceño cuando ella le escupió en la cara.

— ¡Desgraciada!

Ahora sí que estaba molesto. Apretó mas fuerte sus muñecas al tal punto que Rosy no pudo evitar gritar de dolor para que parara. Para él solo era música para sus oídos.

—Me lastimas...—Murmuró. Una pequeña lágrima amenazaba por salir de su ojo. Se sentía impotente y débil ¿Para qué había entrenado tanto?

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado para dejarlo con vida. Ellos no podían coexistir en un mismo lugar. O se moría Rosy o se Moría Scourge, pero nunca los dos.

Por un mísero momento Scourge sintió algo dentro de él. Verla así le movía algo que no entendía. ¿Lastima? ¿Compasión? ¿Pena? Por favor, ella lo intentó matar más de una vez no podía ser eso. Además que él no siente esas emociones. Si mató a su propio padre ¿Cómo tener compasión por alguien más?

No se dio cuenta que aflojó considerablemente el agarre a las muñecas de ella. Estaba algo confundido. Rosy sonrió, y con una patada en su entrepierna, fue suficientemente fuerte para soltarla por fin. Con el golpe, Scourge volvió de sus pensamientos y se sostuvo su entrepierna mientras la maldecía. La eriza rosa con sus piernas y agilidad, lo sostuvo el cuello y le hizo una llave de lucha.

—No puedo creer que esto funcionara—"Ser la Victima era algo que tenía para el Sonic Prime, no pensé que también Scourge caería en algo tan estúpido"

El erizo verdoso, se levantó con cólera y molestia. Se sentía demasiado estúpido por bajar la guardia de esa manera.

¡Joder que ya la tenía dominada!

Estaba a punto de decirle que le rogara, para humillarla y matarle su dignidad. Pudo ver como ella sostenía el martillo doble. Rosy estaba demasiado agotada y el dolor de sus muñecas era insoportable, era un milagro que aún lo pudiera levantar.

— ¡Escúchame bien Perra! no permitiré que vuelvas a humillarme de esta manera, juro por mi vida que te matare con mis propias man...—Se detuvo sin ninguna explicación, confundiendo a Rosy. Él sintió una punzada en su corazón como si una daga invisible lo estuviera atravesando. La respiración le estaba costando. El lugar le comenzó a dar vueltas, y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia— ¿Q-Qué demonios...?— Cayó de rodillas al duro suelo, temblando un poco. Sentía que moriría a ahí mismo. El dolor era insoportable a tal punto que no sentía sus piernas. Ya no podía más con el dolor punzante y cayó en la inconsciencia. Todo se volvió negro en ese instante.

Rosy parpadeo un par de veces ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿Scourge desmayado? Recibió unos cuantos golpes dignos, pero ella sabía que él era mucho más fuerte que eso. Pero en fin, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Caminó hacia su cuerpo inerte, puso su martillo en el suelo, mientras con sus manos lo volteaba para verlo cara a cara. Con el contacto pudo sentir que ardía en fiebre y seguía temblando ligeramente. Tocó su corazón, y parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

Pero ¿A ella que le importaba?

—Por fin, después de tanto tiempo acabaré contigo mi Scourgey—Volvió a tomar su martillo y se puso de pie. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo lanzó hacía su corazón. Sin embargo, en una milésima de segundo paró en seco, esparciendo el aire provocado por el martillo. Se lo encontró raro, pero decidió no darle importancia. Repitió la misma acción varias veces, quizás unas 5 y todas pasaban lo mismo. El pulso le temblaba y no entendía el porqué le impedía terminar con su existencia. — ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo matarlo?!

Estaba frustrada y molesta consigo misma. Desapareció el martillo y cayó de rodillas resignada. Con ambas manos golpeaba el suelo. ¿Qué impedía hacerlo? Por el amor a la destrucción ¡¿Qué maldita mierda impedía acabar con él de la manera más cruel posible como solo ella conocía?!

Se abofeteó mentalmente. Estaba tan cerca, tan pero tan cerca, que resultaba estúpido que no aprovechara esa oportunidad. Estaba indefenso, necesitado y moribundo ¿Qué oportunidad tan valiosa como esta volvería a repetirse como ahora?

Lo volvió a mirar con "Odio" En su mirada. Tal vez una sola parte de ella, en lo mas pero más profundo de su ser, pensaba que no sería divertido y que sentía pena por él.

¡Un momento!

¡¿Pena por él?!

— ¡¿Pero, qué demonios piensas Rosy?! —Sé Gritó enojada—Yo lo odio con todo mi ser. No puedo pensar en algo así. Después de todo, él haría lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés.

Se sentó y cubrió su cara en sus rodillas, mientras pensaba que mierda haría con él. Suspiró, dejarlo tirado a su suerte para ella no era una opción, no quería que muriera por algo o alguien más que no sea ella ¿Llevarlo de nuevo al palacio? Un rotundo NO. Eso sería suicidio, teniendo en cuenta que su pandilla estaba ahí, y que seguramente la atacarían por llevar a su líder en esas condiciones. En otras circunstancias podría darles batalla y perderlos de vista, sin embargo, sus heridas y su falta de energía para invocar más de sus martillos, estaban en cero.

Volvió a suspirar. No tenía de otra, si quería matarlo tenía que ayudarlo. Irónico ¿No?

Se puso de pie con desgano y lo levantó con pesar en su espalda. Sería un largo camino de vuelta. Y esperaba que ella tuviera un botiquín como mínimo en su casa de madera. Odiaba ser tan orgullosa en esos momentos. Podía sentir como la respiración de Scourge en su cuello. En un acto involuntario se le erizó la piel y se sonrojó.

¡Maldita sea!

¡¿Es que la vida está en su contra?!

Solo esperaba que esto no emporara. Aunque tenía la sensación que las cosas se pondrían mucho peores de lo que su mente imaginaba y trataba a toda costa de olvidar.

**.**

**.**

oda costa de olvidar. . .


	6. Búsqueda

** . **

Llevaba más de una hora caminando en el bosque/Selva. Estaba demasiado cansada y agotada por el camino. Además de tener a Scourge en su espalda no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que veía un arrolló, un acantilado o un rio, le daba ganas de tirarlo y deshacerse de él. Pero, nuevamente no podía haciéndola suspirar con desgano.

El infierno estaba por terminarse, ya podía ver su casita de madera a pocos metros de distancia. Con sus últimas fuerzas, apresuró el paso para poder llegar de una vez por todas. Ya ahí, entró en ella y caminó un poco hasta su habitación. Se abofeteó mentalmente otra vez al darse cuenta que solo estaba su cama, sin embargo, no tenía de otra y recostó a Scourge —Para sorpresa de ella— en un lado de su cama. Su estado seguía deplorable, entonces se apresuró a buscar algo para ayudarle con sus heridas. En su Clóset, buscó un Botiquín de emergencias—Obviamente robado de quien sabe donde— Y de este, sacó algunas vendas y ungüentos. Caminó sin ánimos donde él y algo sonrojada, le quitó su chaqueta de cuero —En parte destruida— juntó a sus guantes y zapatos dejándole solo sus medias blancas.

Ella lo había golpeado bastante, la herida en el pecho estaba segura que estaba palpitando y contaminada por tanta suciedad. Resopló molesta y dejando lo que tenía en las manos en un lado de la cama, se dirigió a su baño a buscar un cubo con agua, jabón y un paño. Con todo y materiales regresó a su habitación y puso el cubo en el piso. Introdujo el paño en el humedeciéndolo y lo pasó sobre su herida.

No hubo reacción de su parte.

Scourge estaba inmóvil. Ya no temblaba aunque seguía con fiebre. Era muy extraño, pero siguió limpiando la herida. Después de terminar, con el ungüento desinfectante cubrió la herida de su estomago y pecho, para luego colocar con sumo cuidado las vendas blancas.

Se sentía demasiado estúpida por las cosas que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Si tuviera sus antiguos 12 años, cuando estaba totalmente loca, hace siglos lo hubiera matado sin importar su condición. Pero ahora, con sus 15 no estaba tan loca como antes. Ella podía controlar su locura y sacarla cuando quisiera.

Entonces ella no quería sacarla porque simplemente le era imposible.

Volvió a suspirar, sinceramente ya perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho tan solo el día de hoy. Miró la cortada en su brazo y también la atendió como se debía. Lo mismo con su muslo izquierdo lastimado que ella misma provocó en la batalla. Por último pero no menos importante, tomó el paño húmedo y se lo colocó en su frente con delicadeza y cuidado.

Ella también estaba muy lastimada. Su cuerpo le dolía como el demonio, y aún así, ella primero procuró atenderlo a él antes de cuidarse así misma. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando con Rosy The Rascal.

Lo dejó solo arropado con sus finas sabanas color rosa. Y Fue al baño a darse una muy buena y larga ducha con agua caliente. Su cuerpo se lo gritaba con urgencia. Se despojó de su ropa quedando desnuda, solo cubierta con una toalla de color verde, luego se metió a la bañera colocando la toalla en su puesto. Abrió la regadera mientras sentía que toda el agua caliente la empapaba por completo. Tenía la mirada fija al techo sintiendo el agua recorrer su cara y su cuerpo. La pregunta que la mortificaba ¿Qué haría con él de ahora en adelante?

Y también ¿Qué pasaría con su equipo cuando se dieran cuenta de su ausencia?

No lo sabía, y le mortificaba ese simple hecho.

Duró un buen tiempo pensando en la situación, para llegar a la misma conclusión que tenía desde un principio: Nada.

Después de bañarse, salió del baño envuelta en su toalla mientras con otra mas pequeña secaba sus largas púas rosadas. Dio un rápido vistazo a Scourge, notando que seguía igual. Fue a su armario y sacó nuevamente el botiquín para tratar sus propias heridas. Afortunadamente, no tenía ningún hueso roto como pensaba, solo un fuerte dolor muscular en su espalda, muñecas, sin contar dolor en su estomago y sus extremidades llenas de cortadas por las rocas filosas del bosque.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba sin la toalla, oyendo un pequeño gruñido a su espalda. Se asustó de sobremanera y volteó —con un notable sonroja en sus mejillas— en dirección a Scourge, para suspirar pero esta vez de alivio al darse cuenta que seguía inconsciente. Encontró por fin la nueva ropa que se pondría, la otra estaba más que sucia y tal vez la arrojé a la basura. Se vistió con un pijama de dos piezas —un pantaloncito y una blusa— de color negro resaltando su esbelta figura y largas piernas desnudas.

Salió de su habitación, no sin antes darle otra ojeada a Scourge. Se moría de hambre pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas para preparar otra cosa que no sea un emparedado; Eso fue lo que hizo. Abrió el Refrigerador y tomó una lata de soda de limón. Lo cerró y luego fue a su sofá, donde abrió la lata y bebió su contenido. Después de beber, eructó sin ninguna vergüenza ni modales y tiró la lata a un basurero cercano. Notó como la noche estaba dando lugar en el firmamento. Su pequeña sala se estaba enfriando. Su nuevo dilema ¿Dónde dormiría? ¿En su cama? Imposible con Scourge en ella. Pensándolo mejor, su cama era muy grande y posiblemente cabrían los dos en ella. O ¿podía dormir en el sofá? Ni lo sueñen, estaba demasiado cansada para dormir incomoda por alguien que debería de estar en el otro mundo no en su cómoda cama. Frunció el ceño por eso último y chasqueó la lengua con molestia, necesitaba dormir bien y recuperar fuerzas.

Después de batallar mentalmente sobre ir por una buena vez a su habitación, se sentó en la orilla de su cama, con el corazón acelerado. Dormiría con un chico —Sola— ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa con algo así?

Se maldecía por esa situación, y ya cansada de dar tantas vueltas se recostó en esa esquina compartiendo la enorme sabana con Scourge, sin atreverse a mirarlo en la cara. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero oír la lenta respiración de Scourge la sonrojaba involuntariamente.

—**Maldito Scourge, cuanto te odio**—Susurró para sí misma molesta e incómoda. Los ojos le comenzaron a pesar, mandó todo al diablo y se durmió por fin. Mañana resolvería su problema con ese ser que tanto odio guardaba en su propio corazón.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

**Castillo real de Scourge**

Los 5 Destructix restantes tenían ya 3 horas discutiendo, Fiona Fox estaba segura que mataría a todos esos incompetentes y buenos para nada, en especial Frog y a Predator. Simian era el único que trataba de calmarlos, pero en el proceso también se volvió parte de la discusión. Hasta que después de un tiempo se cansó y terminó por perder su gran paciencia forjada por años de entrenamiento.

— **¡SILENCIO!** —Ordenó con fuerza y autoridad. Los 4 restantes como si fueran militares cumplieron la orden del gorila.

—**Gracias por callarlos Simian**—Agradeció Fiona, su cabeza quería explotar por tanto estrés junto.

—**Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró**—Se encogió de hombros el Halcón azul sin importancia. El se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en joder a Fiona.

—**Jajajajaja miren la cara de Fiona**—Frog aún tenía ganas de molestar, después de todo, estando aburrido era lo único que le divertía por el momento.

—**Ya vasta**—Lightning con un golpe rápido, noqueó a la rana por fin logrando callarla—**Solo inconsciente podremos tener algo de paz.**

—**Ahora que ya podemos hablar con tranquilidad, y es más que obvio que Scourge huyó de nosotros, lo mejor es irnos a dormir y esperar a que venga**—Sugirió Simian.

—**No lo sé, Scourge nunca ha llegado tan tarde, normalmente él es el que nos separa**—Razonó Predator pensativo—**Miren la hora, ya está de noche. Y él sabe que esto se pone extremadamente peligroso y mas estando solo.**

—**Como que estas exagerando ¿No lo crees? No olvides que estás hablando de Scourge**—Habló Fiona molesta ¿Cómo osan a decirle débil a su novio?

—**Sin embargo, que nuestro líder no haya llegado no es para tomarlo a la ligera.** —Intervino el lince con los brazos cruzados—**Yo sugiero que mejor vayamos a buscarlo, tenemos demasiados enemigos para dejar solo a Scourge. Somos su equipo y debemos ayudarlo, sabiendo identificar pequeños detalles claves como esto.**

—**Tienes razón**—Secundó Simian, no podía creer que haya pasado por alto algo tan importante como esto— **¿Dónde comenzamos?**

—**Sigo pensando que están exagerando, Scourge está bien, dejen de preocuparse por estupideces.**

—**Fiona, si no quieres venir, quédate en el castillo a esperar. Nos lleváramos un comunicador y te avisamos cualquier cosa**—Dijo Predator con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—**Genios. Usen el comunicador y llamen a Scourge si están tan preocupados**—Ella levantó una ceja mientras sacaba su comunicador. Los otros la miraron expectantes, esperando que lo que ella decía fuera cierta. Si no, temerían lo peor. Fiona llamó varias veces con su comunicador de muñeca, pero decía que estaba desconectado. No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba preocupando y tal vez si estuviera en problemas. —**No contesta.**

—**Entonces salgamos, hay que estar seguros. Scourge también le gusta hacer bromas de este tipo, pero no podemos confiarnos**—Sentenció el lince.

—**Tú quédate con Frog que en poco tiempo se despertará. **—Rió un poco Predator.

—**Espera ¡¿Qué?!** —Ya ere muy tarde, sus compañeros se habían ido sin ella, dejándola con tan molesta rana inconsciente. —**Tsk**—Chasqueó la lengua con incomodidad mientras observaba como la rana se despertaba y la inundaba de preguntas. Para ella sería una noche larga...

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Los miembros restantes de los Destructix, salieron del castillo lo más rápido posible, no querían llevar a Frog consigo, sabiendo que era demasiado inquieto, y ellos necesitaban tomar las cosas con cuidado. Estaban en la ciudad más cercana, conocían a Scourge lo suficiente para saber que debió hacer unas fechorías en la ciudad. Viendo como los Zoomorfos intentaban reconstruir edificios y levantar autos. Una prueba de que su líder pasó por ahí. Simian usó un detector de pisadas para poder seguir sus huellas. Le dio la señal al lince y le entregó el aparato para que se adelantara. Lightning asintió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad donde indicaba el detector.

En eso, Predator activó el localizador del lince para seguirlo. Durarían un tiempo, pero no tenían de otra. Simian hizo una llamada rápida a Fiona con su comunicador. Ella estaba histérica con Frog molestándola y haciendo desorden, él no pudo evitar reírse un poco por su desgracia. Predator soltó una carcajada. Pero, de un momento a otro se pararon de reír, sintieron como si los estuvieran vigilando. Tuvieron que cerrar la llamada y darse prisa.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

El lince duró unos minutos corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a una especie de selva /bosque. Las pisadas terminaban un poco más adelante. Un olor a descomposición inundó sus fosas nasales, arrugando la nariz en el acto. Decidió esperar unos minutos la llegada de sus compañeros. Ellos solo seguirían el camino que él marcó, y no todo el recorrido que hizo su líder. Movió sus orejas inquietas. Al parecer algo se acercaba a su posición exacta. Se preparó para atacar si era un enemigo. Unos cansados y agotados Simian y Predator llegaban donde él. Lightning se relajó al ver que eran solo sus compañeros de equipo.

—**Huf que recorrido**—Dijo el halcón tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—**No fue para tanto**—Mintió Simian, él estaba cansado, pero como militar que era no podía hacerlo saber.

—**Más adelante terminan las pisadas, síganme**—Se apresuró a decir el lince con seriedad. Ellos asintieron de igual manera y lo siguieron a paso lento.

A unos 10 metros de distancia llegaron a una pradera muerta. El lugar solo era iluminado por la Luna llena. Simian rápidamente sacó una linterna de uno de sus bolsillos y alumbró el lugar. Revisó nuevamente para ver si tenía más linternas para dárselas a sus dos amigos, lo cual hizo. Observaron con asombro los cuerpos de una especie de lobos. El gorila situó la luz de su linterna más de cerca a los cuerpos sin vida, y encontró unas púas de color verde.

—**Scourge hizo esto, encontré unas pequeñas púas. Debió de usar su Spin Atack para atravesarlos.**

—**Él acabo con todos ellos, sin embargo, no lo veo por los alrededores. Debió de regresar al castillo cuanto antes. Es extraño...**—El lince iluminó alrededor, sin rastro, pero fuera de eso se dio cuenta de algo más. —**Chicos, miren esos hoyos en la tierra, otra cosa pasó aquí que estamos pasando por** **alto.**

—**Tienes razón, hay una cantidad excesiva de hoyos, de seguro alguien desafió a Scourge, pero me sorprende que le haya dado batalla. Miren aquí**—Indicó el Halcón azulado hacia un camino que llevaba hacia un tronco caído—**También hay sangre seca y encontré un pedazo de su chaqueta de cuero.**

—**En el fondo hay una roca agrietada**—Dijo Simian subido en un árbol.

— **¿Como llegaste ahí? **—Preguntó Lightning mirando hacia arriba.

—**Eso no importa ahora**—De un salto y bajó del árbol con agilidad—**Tenemos que volver al castillo.**

— **¡¿Estás loco?!**

—**Concuerdo con Predator, tenemos que seguir.**

—**Escuchen, aquí estamos en desventaja, no podremos hacer mucho con estas condiciones, la niebla esta por aparecer y la temperatura esta peligrosamente alta. Tenemos riesgo de enfermarnos, porque no estamos preparados para este tiempo**—Dijo Serio Simian— **Scourge es listo, debió encontrar un refugio o algo.**

Tanto el lince como el Halcón meditaban las palabras de su compañero. Les costaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. Esa era su última alternativa, agruparse y pensar detenidamente era lo que necesitaban en este momento. Se sentían algo frustrados y molestos consigo mismos. Lamentablemente, tenían que aceptar la realidad.

—**De acuerdo**—Asintieron.

Los tres chicos dieron vuelta para regresar al castillo. Nuevamente sintieron esa sensación desagradable de ser observados por alguien. No estaban seguros de quien podía ser, siguieron su camino con la guardia alta, preparados para lo que sea. La noticia de la desaparición de su líder, no podía salir de lo confidencial, estaban en riesgo de una rebelión. La discreción con esa información tenía que quedarse solo con ellos. Cuando le digan a Fiona, estaban seguros que ella los golpearía por no traer a su novio y líder de equipo, rogaban tener la paciencia necesaria para aguantarla.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

—**Esta información será muy valiosa**—Dijo una figura de un Zorro de dos colas, situado en la cima de un edificio con un aparato de audición, mientras una pequeña sonrisa malvada aparecía en su rostro.

**.**

** . **


End file.
